


sugar and spice

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Food, M/M, Micropenis, Rimming, unholy use of Snickers bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: "Uhr, would you like some chocolate?"





	sugar and spice

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 5 killed me. I'm writing through a psychic. 
> 
> Using "Uhr" and "Swartz" for consistency purposes. I won't change the previous fic though. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> For my angels Lucy and Guava~~

“Open it” Swartz demanded.

Uhr obeyed diligently. He parted his lips and allowed the older Time Jacker to slip the confectionary into his mouth. Uhr promptly sucked on the chocolate bar and moaned. Swartz twisted the sweet around, rubbing it against Uhr’s palate, poking his chubby cheeks, then his tongue, down his narrow throat until he nearly choked. Uhr’s watery eyes said ‘stop’ but the way he jumped up and down excitedly on Swartz’s bed said the opposite.

“Please” Uhr managed to say.

Swartz whipped out his cock and pointed it at the boy’s lips. Uhr licked the head shyly and glided his hand along the thick, hard shaft. He gained confidence after a few strokes and soon was swallowing Swartz’s massive organ. Swartz fucked Uhr’s throat, tilting his hips to hit it sideways. Uhr’s jaw ached from the girth and strength the man was putting in his thrusts. Swartz pumped his penis and ejaculated on Uhr’s expectant tongue. The boy drank the hot liquid like it was the last drop of water on Earth and let out a loud sigh of relief.

“You did such a good job, Uhr” Swartz caressed his tousled hair. “I have to show you how grateful I am”.

Swartz yanked the boy’s blue trousers down to his ankles and admired Uhr’s petite cock, skin as smooth as a child’s. “Oh! You’re so cute, even your cock is cute!”

Uhr’s face went red and he rolled his eyes. Swartz, with his big hands, couldn’t properly grasp it, so he pressed his palm over Uhr’s entire crotch and massaged his dick and the sensitive zone between his balls and hole. Uhr bent forward and cried. 

“Swartz! Put it in my ass! I need it inside me”.

The man spread Uhr’s peach-like ass cheeks and tongued the tight entrance. Every inch of Uhr was absolutely lovely. He sucked and sucked, the boy shaking under his touch and nearly out of breath. Swartz grabbed the bar Uhr tossed aside earlier and pushed it into him. He shuddered when the melting sweet rubbed on his prostate, soft and firm. Swartz moved the stick back and forth, all the muscles in his exposed arm glistening with sweat. He pulled out and slurped the chocolate off Uhr’s boy pussy. Swartz inserted his finger in Uhr’s sticky hole, then two more, until the boy came undone. 

“Ah…! Ah, Swartz! Yes!” Uhr exclaimed, fucking himself on the man’s digits. 

The youngest Jacker contorted himself in pleasure and reached the climax. He heaved as little drops of cum came out of his adorable organ. Swartz caught a bead with his free hand and gave it for Uhr to taste himself. Salty with a hint of caramel. He felt Swartz’s dick pressing against his opening and tensed up.

“I can’t take it anymore, I’m so sore…”

Swartz kissed Uhr way too gently and gave him that begging look he hated. He couldn’t say no. Uhr nodded and used the chocolate as lube. He endured it like a pro and Swartz came for a second time. Uhr tried to get out of the bed but the man dragged him back and held him firmly in his arms.

“You’re my baby, right? Only mine” Swartz brushed his lips over Uhr’s delicate collarbones.

“Yes…” Uhr sighed. Like Swartz would accept a different answer…

**Author's Note:**

> There's an easter egg somewhere in this fic. Good luck finding it!


End file.
